mortefandomcom-20200214-history
Stahla
Stahla Lehrling is an Apprentice Shadow Mage, hailing originally from Ulthuan, and currently living, working and studying in the doomed city of Praag! Backstory Stahla Lehrling is an Apprentice Shadow Mage, hailing originally from Ulthuan, born in the year IC 2487. Stahla lived a happy childhood until the (very young for an elf) age of 10, when her mother, Alva Mayflower, was killed in a horrid magical accident at the hands of her father, Ithvene Mayflower. Deemed unfit for fatherhood following this, it was decided by the rest of the Mayflowers that Stahla would be sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle (yes, in a very similar fashion to Harry Potter), so she promptly moved to Little Whinging, Surrey. No. Actually she was in Marienburg! Eternally angry at her father and his corruption, this incident fostered in Stahla a deep hatred for all things Chaos. After showing signs of the spark, she left Marienburg to study at the Grey College in Altdorf. Here, she spent twenty years studying the Grey Wind before, finally on her 40th birthday she recieved a letter signed by an 'Albus Brian Wulfrick Percival Dumbledore' and all her dreams came true! She was finally going to Hogwarts! Unfortunately, this dream was squashed, because, oh-so-inconveniently, on the very same day no less, another letter arrived detailing an assignment in Praag! Thinking that she should probably do that first and save Hogwarts for later, Stahla left Altdorf to travel to Kislev and begin serving the Grey College as a real Magister. Adventure in Boven Whilst journeying to Praag, alongside two companions - Henricus the Black and Ulfric Ulfricsson, during a stopover at the small town of Boven, Stahla, Henricus and Ulfric became embroiled in local troubles. The city had recently suffered a lot of damage from unknown sources - including what seemed like arson. After several days of top-notch detective work, they unveiled a dark elf insurgency that seemd to be pulling the strings behind the problems! Dashing heroics ensued! Culminating in the dis-en-handment of one particular Dark Elf, and the slaying of many others. The dark elves were using stolen ale to lure an alcoholic giant into Boven to reap havoc, and force the citizens to evacuate the city. Once evacuated into boats and heading out of the bay, the Druchii planned to ambush the poor people, enslaving them all in the name of their King - Malekith. Luckily, Stahla and her companions rallied the town's defences - and what meagre defences there were! Without Stahla and her heroics, who knows what might have happened! Once the giant breached the city walls, and the conspiracy was revealed, she devised a daring plan, involving a rush on the giant and some awesome ballistics work. After Stahla delivered the final blow to the giant's cranium, thus slaying it epicly, it swayed and fell on the hapless Ulfric. In a display of true Dwarven resilience, Ulfric survived this squashing, and lived on as one of the three heroes of Boven - however crippled. Stahla and Henricus continued on together, until they reached a small roadhouse on the border of Kislev and The Empire, where Stahla met the beginnings of her new team, and they were forced to part ways. General Description As with all Grey Mages, it will one day be difficult to say exactly what Stahla looks like. However her natural appearance is that of a short, slight Sea Elf with pale tan skin, mauve eyes and short, black, wavy hair - cut above the collar. Usually blunt in speech, she finds in difficult to charm people - or make new friends at all, but is unendingly loyal to those she truly trusts. Stahla's favoured deity is Morai-heg, the Goddess of Wisdom & Prophecy, and her star sign is Vobist the Faint, sign of darkness and uncertainty. Likes *Jonoic Khleb *Henricus the Black *Loki, her familiar *Wilhelm von Vaulk *Water *Turtle-ducks *Wearing dark colours, especially grey *Playing tricks! *Calligraphy *Studying Magic *Yelling at people who are wrong, see Ulman Bahrenfahrer *The Cake is a Pie! *Uglu Dislikes *Ulman Bahrenfahrer *Druchii *Chaos *Ithvene Mayflower, her father *Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Category:Characters